The Final
by Koris
Summary: What happens when true feelings are revealed. And, an old enemy. Warning, **Slash**


**The Final**  
Summary: This story contains slash. It is the ultimate battle between the Animorphs and Visser One(the previous Visser Three). There is a lot of sex, romance, and violence in this story. Rated R.  
Disclamer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to K. A. Applegate. But I wish I did, b/c it rules!  
Contact Info: PoetBoiGy4@aol.com  
  
_One Year Ago_  
They will all pay. Every single one of them.' J'asi thought to himself. He pawed the ground with his hooves. J'asi was one of the most temperamental Relixi of his class. The Relixi were an evolved form of the andalites. Having four holves, and the scorpion-like tail, but was different in many ways. First off, the lightning fast tails were filled with poison. And secondly, they could remain in morph much longer than their distant cousins. And the only noticible differences, were the huge wings that were produced in between the small of the back and the horse half, and the blood red fur that coated their bodies. Once they had been shunned, for the Relixi had been a small race, but now outpopulated even the human race. And that was why J'asi was so mad. The animorphs had sent a bomb against the Yeerks that were in orbit. What they didn't know was that the few remaining andalites left had been wiped out in the blast. And now it was up to him to stop Visser One, and rid the universe of the bastard animorphs.  
  
_Present Day_  
Okay, so, when are you going to tell him? Rachel asked. Tobias looked at her sheepishly, and said, I-I don't think I can. Rachel smiled broadly, and said, I really think you should. Tobias looked down at the street below Rachel's room, and saw Jake and Marco down on the street below. He and Jake had become very close in the past few days, but not nearly as close as he wanted. I don't know what he would do. Tobias said hesitantly. Tobias watched as Jake laughed at what must have been Marco craking another joke. Rachel asked. Suddenly Jake's gaze shifted up, and he locked eyes with Tobias. Tobias felt frozen, but managed a light smile before he over to the bed. Tobias flopped down on the bed, and just stared at the ceiling.  
  
Um...Tobias, I want to talk to you about something. Ax said. And what's that? Tobias asked as he fidgeted from his perch. What does it mean when someone is bodacios? I don't believe that word is an actual word. And even if it is, it's not a very good one. Ax said. Tobias smiled inwardly, and said, You've been watching tv with Marco again, haven't you? Ax did that smile with his eyes, and Tobias wondered how they did that. Ax then said, No, I overheard Marco say that he thought I was bodacios. At that Tobias damn near fell off of the branch he was on. Don't worry about it. he said. Ax just shrugged, and said, Well, I shall be going now. Just remember, Behold the power of cheese! Adios. With that, Ax took off running through the forest. Tobias closed his eyes, and didn't know what to think of that.  
  
Tobias was walking towards the barn when something smacked him right in the back of the head. He went sprawling, and turned around to see Jake standing overhim. Okay, listen up! You are not to think about me! Don't touch me, don't think about me, and don't think about Marco! And you should just forget about being an Animorph. You're out of the group, you homo! Jake yelled at Tobias. With that said, Jake turned around and walked off. Tobias stared at him, until he was gone. His eyes filled with tears, and he jumped up and took off into the forest.  
  
A single tear fell down Rachel's cheek. She stared at the grave in front of her. She traced the name until she had spelled Tobias' name. She had loved him. True he had been gay, and was in love with Jake, but that didn't change a thing for her. She looked behind her. She saw Cassie sitting on the ground with her knees brought up to her chest. Her chin resting on her arms that were crossed over her knee, she just stared blankly into space. Ax had his hand on the fresh mound of dirt, and tears were streaming down his face. She watched Marco sit down next to Ax, and he put his hand next to Ax's. He was of course to macho to cry, but Rachel could tell he wanted to.  
And then she looked at her cousin. The person who was responsible for this. He was standing at the foot of Tobias' grave, staring at the words etched in stone. He didn't believe it. Rachel knew that she could never again look to him as a leader. She couldn't look at him as anything more than a killer. Jake put his hands in his pocket, like he was getting ready to leave, but he didn't move. And then Rachel looked behind him, and saw someone walking towards them. She stood up, and said curtly, They all turned and saw David standing there, smirking.


End file.
